


Tacones Cercanos

by Geisha_Sakura



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisha_Sakura/pseuds/Geisha_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt le muestra a Blaine lo fácil que es caminar con tacones de 15 cm. Blaine descubre un fetiche que no sabía que tenía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacones Cercanos

**Author's Note:**

> No tuve beta para este fic. Todos los errores son míos. Se aceptan críticas constructivas.

 

Un súbito jaloneo del metro sacó a Kurt de su sueño. Abrió los ojos desorientado. Por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba. Luego lo recordó y sujetó con fuerza los paquetes y portafolio que tenía sobre las piernas. Afortunadamente había pasado la hora pico y el vagón estaba casi desierto. Aun así, nunca es buena idea dormirse en el transporte público de Nueva York.

Kurt se caía de sueño después de haber estado despierto desde la madrugada trabajando como asistente en una sesión de fotos para la página de Vogue. El fotógrafo había querido utilizar la luz del amanecer, lo que significaba que todo el personal había estado en la locación del Parque Central horas antes para preparar todo. Por suerte para Kurt ese día sólo tenía una clase en NYADA en la tarde y podía irse a dormir unas horas a su departamento. Estaba demasiado cansado después de una estresante sesión con una “modelo” que no sabía lo que hacía.

El metro se detuvo en la parada de Bushwick. Kurt  bajó del vagón y caminó arrastrando los pies. ¿Sería posible dormir y caminar de forma segura al mismo tiempo? ¿O terminaría caminando como sonámbulo en medio del tráfico y sería arrollado? Kurt no quiso averiguarlo y sacó las fuerzas que le quedaban para caminar de prisa por la banqueta. Pronto estuvo en su hermoso y tranquilo departamento. No se escuchaba ni un sonido porque Blaine estaba en clase. Kurt le mandó un mensaje para avisarle que había llegado con bien a casa, corrió la cortina que rodeaba su cama, se desvistió a toda prisa y se acostó.

—Tonta “modelo” —Gruñó Kurt entre dientes—. Hasta yo podría caminar mejor en tacones que ella. Sí, yo lo haría muy bien—. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Kurt soñó con marsopas que desfilaban en altos tacones Louboutin hacia el mar. Él intentaba detenerlas para que no arruinaran los zapatos o Isabelle lo mataría. Justo cuando veía el inminente fin de las preciadas zapatillas, un ruido estridente lo despertó. Kurt miró el reloj, pasaba de la una de la tarde. Se puso la bata de casa y se asomó detrás de la cortina.

—¿Blaine?

—Oh, perdona, ¿te desperté? Iba a hacer algo de comer y se me cayeron las cacerolas.

—No te preocupes. Es mejor que no duerma tanto o se me arruinará el horario.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—Sí, muero de hambre.

—De acuerdo, haré espagueti a la carbonara con champiñones. ¿Te parece bien?

—¡Perfecto! Te ayudo a picar los champiñones.

Los dos prepararon el espagueti y pronto estuvieron sentados a la mesa disfrutando de una deliciosa comida. Kurt estaba hambriento, no había probado bocado desde el café y la dona que había comido en la madrugada.

—¿Qué tal te fue en la sesión de fotos? ¿Estuvo tan genial como te la imaginabas?

—Casi —replicó Kurt con la boca llena de pasta—. El equipo es muy bueno y el castillo de Belvedere es una locación hermosa, pero hubiéramos terminado mucho antes si una de las “modelos” supiera cómo caminar apropiadamente en tacones.

—¿Qué no son todas profesionales?

—Una ahijada de Anna Wintour se cansó de ser socialité y ahora quiere ser modelo. Usó sus influencias para trabajar en Vogue. La chica es bonita y bastante alta, pero sólo tiene una expresión. En las fotos de grupo no fue tanto problema, pero en las individuales el fotógrafo tardó siglos en conseguir algo decente ella.  Y peor aún en el video de cada sesión que se graba para subir a la página de Vogue. Ella insistió en usar los Louboutins más altos de la nueva colección, de un hermoso color rojo, por cierto, y no tenía nada de gracia ni elegancia para caminar con ellos. ¡Hasta yo lo haría mejor!

-—Oh, ¿son los que tienes en esa bolsa? —Dijo Blaine señalando los paquetes que estaban cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, no quise husmear, pero los dejaste muy cerca de la entrada, los tiré sin querer  al abrir la puerta y una caja blanca se abrió.

—Ah, ¡me traje la caja equivocada! —Expresó Kurt al examinarla y ver que, efectivamente, ahí había unos relucientes tacones Louboutin rojos—. Isabelle me dijo que me había dejado en la mesa de maquillaje una caja blanca con muestras de accesorios para un artículo que quiere que escriba para la página de Vogue. Estaba tan cansado que guardé la caja sin revisarla antes.

—Son unos tacones muy lindos —dijo Blaine, tomó uno y se sentó en el sillón para examinarlo con detenimiento. Eran de un rojo brillante y reluciente, con tacón de aguja y un moño en la parte de atrás.

—¡Por supuesto, son Louboutins!

—Y muy muy altos. No me sorprende que la ahijada de Anna no pudiera caminar con ellos.

—Las modelos profesionales saben cómo hacerlo. No es tan difícil, es cuestión de tener balance, elegancia y sentido de la moda, algo que esa chica no posee en lo absoluto. Mira, te lo mostraré —dijo Kurt y se sentó en el sillón junto a Blaine para ponerse los tacones. Le quedaban un poco justos, pero se los calzó de todos modos.

Kurt se levantó y dio un paso vacilante y luego otro. Pronto encontró su balance y caminó sin problemas hasta la puerta y de regreso, imitando la cadencia de las modelos.

—¿Ves? Gracia y elegancia son todo lo que se necesita para andar en tacones —dijo mientras se contoneaba frente a Blaine. Sintiéndose cada vez con más confianza al andar—. Eso es algo con lo que se nace, no se compra con todo el dinero del mundo. ¿No crees? —Preguntó parándose triunfal con las manos en la cintura frente a su prometido, quien lo miraba fijamente con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca ligeramente entreabierta—. ¿Blaine? ¿Me escuchas? ¡¿Blaine?!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—¿Pusiste atención a lo que dije?

—Perdón, es que… —Respondió Blaine sonrojado, moviéndose incómodo en el sillón, poniendo las manos en el regazo.

—¿Blaine? ¿Te sientes bien? —Kurt miró en dirección a las manos de su prometido, que se movían nerviosas, como ocultando algo…

—Blaine… ¿estás… duro? —dijo Kurt en voz baja, sintiendo que a él también se le subían los colores a la cara.

—¡Lo siento! Yo iré a… —comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pie, pero Kurt lo detuvo empujándolo suavemente.

—No, no irás a ninguna parte hasta que hablemos de esto —dijo Kurt y se sentó en la mesa de centro, quedando directamente frente a Blaine—.  Así que… ¿Es este un fetiche tuyo? —Dijo poniendo el pie calzado de rojo entre las piernas de su prometido, quien soltó un leve gemido—. Nunca me lo habías dicho. Por cierto que quiero aclarar que es perfectamente normal si lo es. Es decir, no te voy a juzgar, a menos que tengas una fabulosa colección de tacones de diseñador y la hayas escondido para no compartirlos conmigo —bromeó Kurt para aligerar el ambiente.

Blaine no pudo evitar reírse.

—No, no la tengo. Y no sabía que era un fetiche mío… ¡Hasta ahora! Pero, Dios, ¡mírate Kurt! Vistes solamente una ajustada ropa interior negra al mismo tiempo que usas altísimos tacones rojos, tus piernas se ven más largas y hermosas que nunca. Quien no se excite es porque no tiene sangre en las venas.

—Ooh, puedo ver bien adónde se fue esa sangre. —Dijo Kurt seductoramente, presionando ligeramente con la punta del tacón la entrepierna de Blaine, haciéndolo gemir.

—Yo también puedo ver adónde se fue la tuya —respondió Blaine, mirando el visible estado de excitación de su prometido. Con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, tomó el pie de Kurt, lo alzó despacio para besarlo con delicadeza y luego lo depositó de nuevo sobre el sillón sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Kurt se sintió ligeramente mareado por toda la sangré que dejó de golpe su cabeza para irse a otras partes de su cuerpo.

—¡A la cama! ¡Ahora! —dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto y tomando a Blaine de la mano para llevarlo con él.

Blaine lo siguió sin chistar.

Kurt ya podía añadir a su lista de habilidades la de correr con tacones de diseñador de 15 centímetros. En tiempo récord los dos se encontraron sobre la cama, besándose apasionadamente.

—Demasiada ropa. —Se quejó Kurt jalando las prendas de Blaine— En adelante te prohibiré que estés vestido en el departamento.

—¡Ungh! —Fue todo lo que atinó a gruñir Blaine mientras intentaba quitarse camisa y pantalón al  mismo tiempo sin romperlos.

Kurt se bajó la ropa interior, pero ésta quedó atorada en los tacones. Comenzó a quitárselos, pero Blaine lo detuvo.

—¡No! ¡Déjatelos puestos! Por favor, es decir, uh… Si no te molesta —imploró Blaine debatiéndose entre ser educado y dar rienda suelta a la lujuria que le provocaba Kurt con tacones.

—De verdad te excitan, ¿eh? —Dijo Kurt sonriendo coqueto ante la mirada hambrienta de su prometido—. De acuerdo, te complaceré.

Kurt se desnudó con presteza y luego le pasó los tacones a Blaine para que se los pusiera de nuevo. Con delicadeza Blaine recorrió con las manos las piernas de Kurt hasta llegar a sus pies, los besó y le colocó de los tacones, maravillándose ante la deliciosa visión que tenía enfrente: Kurt tendido sobre la cama, hermosamente sonrojado, ojos brillantes de deseo, pezones erectos como capullos sonrosados. Sus torneadas y suaves piernas perfectamente depiladas; su pálido color en hermoso contraste con el rojo intenso de los tacones que calzaba, y su miembro erecto y húmedo en medio de ellas.

Se veía delicioso. Blaine deseaba devorarlo a besos. Recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, cada planicie, cada curva, cada ángulo hasta que…

Blaine no pudo llevar a cabo su plan, súbitamente, se encontró boca arriba, con Kurt sentado sobre él a horcajadas.

—Voy a montarte. —Le anunció con voz ronca entre besos húmedos que lo dejaban sin aliento—. Duro y rápido como te gusta para que lo recuerdes toda la semana.

Kurt buscó el lubricante en la mesita de noche y se lo pasó a Blaine, quien de inmediato comenzó a prepararlo con dedos ágiles y movimientos precisos. Blaine sabía bien como ir abriendo poco a poco a su prometido hasta dejarlo jadeando de placer.

—Te ves maravilloso así —murmuró Blaine con los labios pegados a la piel de Kurt, jugando con su lengua sobre sus pezones— tan sexy y delicioso.

—Ah, ah. Blaine, es suficiente, estoy a punto de terminar —dijo Kurt jalándole la mano para que sacara sus dedos.

Blaine se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y preparó para sujetarlo como solía hacerlo en esa posición, pero Kurt tenía otra idea. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, de tal manera que quedaba exponiéndose por completo.

—Ah… K… Kurt —gimió Blaine, quien pensó que se vendría ahí mismo tan sólo con ver el redondo trasero de Kurt justo frente a él, con su abertura húmeda y abierta goteando de lubricante y los rojos tacones al final de sus torneadas piernas.

—Shh, amor, lo tengo todo bajo control —respondió Kurt mirándolo sugestivamente por encima del hombro. Se apoyó en la cama con una mano, se colocó sobre Blaine y fue bajando poco a poco hasta tomarlo por completo dentro él. Cerró los ojos y exhaló. Era perfecto, amaba la sensación de estar abierto, sintiendo el pulso de Blaine conectado a su centro más íntimo, llenándolo por completo, ardiente y palpitante.

Pronto Kurt comenzó a moverse, marcando un ritmo rápido que los volvía locos a los dos.

—Más profundo, Blaine, más —Gimió, invitándolo a moverse al unísono para llegar hasta lo más hondo de él.

Blaine lo obedeció y aceleró el ritmo. Sabía que no iba a durar. Era demasiado placer que estaba a punto de desbordarse en cualquier momento. Kurt estaba tan estrecho, apretándolo dentro de él. Veía cómo entraba y salía de su cuerpo con movimientos rápidos y precisos.  Sus pies aún calzados de rojo intenso y reluciente que reflejaba la luz cambiante por el frenético movimiento de sus cuerpos.

—Ah, Kurt, no puedo más…

—Hazlo Blaine, lléname con tu semen, dámelo todo.

Con una última embestida, Blaine se vino por completo dentro de Kurt, quien lo siguió un momento después derramándose sobre las sábanas.

Kurt estuvo a punto de caerse de  frente, pero Blaine lo detuvo, con cuidado salió de él y lo acostó a su lado.

—Vaya, eso fue intenso —dijo Kurt después de unos minutos de silencio en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones jadeantes y sus corazones desbocados.

—Mmm… —Fue todo lo que atinó a decir Blaine, aún demasiado embriagado de placer como para hablar.

—¿En cuánto tiempo estás listo para hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó Kurt.

—¿Eh? ¿Veinte minutos? —respondió Blaine. Su mente le decía que tal vez más tiempo, pero su pene tenía otras ideas.

—Muy bien. Tengo que devolver mañana los zapatos y quiero aprovecharlos todo lo posible —dijo sonriendo pícaramente, rozándole la pierna con la punta del tacón.

Blaine se preguntó si sería posible morir de placer. Al parecer en poco tiempo lo averiguaría.

 

FIN


End file.
